Deathclan
by Halfpelt
Summary: When Starclan gives a frightening prochecy to the Medicine Cat Apprentice and Leader of Thunderclan, the clans must join together to fight the evil cats of Deathclan.Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Right….I haven't been on in a loooooooooooooooooong time, but I'm bored so yeah. ;D**

**Disclaimer: The concept, land and warrior code all belong to 'Erin Hunter', though I use it to write this story. ;o**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Moonlight danced on the shadowy _cats as they slipped into the clearing, none of them uttering a word.

" You all know why we're here," a large golden tom broke the silence. The cats nodded or murmured a faint 'yes' in reply.

"We cannot let the Cats of Deathclan take over!" yowled a blue-silver cat, anger glinting in her icy eyes.

"Yes, Bluestar, we know," the golden tom-cat replied, perfectly calm.

"Lionheart, how can you be so calm?" the she-cat called Bluestar, asked, clearing incredulous he was so calm when innocent cats could be killed any minute, depending on what they do.

"Yes, how?" a new voice sounded, belonging to a red tom, with a very large, bushy tail.

"I know that Pantherstar will understand her clan is at stake, if Leopardstar will send her a dream, Tundrastar for Blackstar, Rabbitstar for Onestar and Dewstar for Bluestar," Lionheart explained patiently, glancing at the tom.

"Will you do it?" he asked, turning to three cats, who were seated beside Bluestar, half concealed in shadow.

"I will go to Rabbitstar," Onestar offered, leaning forward. His face was thrown into relief by the movement and revealing many battle scars on his face.

"Of course I will," Bluestar meowed, her eyes flickering to the two cats who hadn't yet moved or mewed yet. "Will you, Blackstar and Leopardstar?"

"I will," a new voice sounded in the crowd of cats. A silver cat made her way through the crowd, her blue eyes calm.

"Feathertail." Lionheart inclined her head to the new arrival. "Leopardstar? What do you say?"

"Let her do it," Leopardstar agreed. Feathertail smiled, her eyes twinkling happily.

"And Blackstar?" Lionheart meowed, as all of the cats turned to the cat who had yet to speak.

The white tom looked conflicted for a minute, his brain working furiously. His eyes flickered to the cats watching, to the other leaders and landed on Lionheart.

"I will." He meowed at last. "Tundrastar might be as stubborn as Tawnypelt, but I can try."

The cats let out a breath they all had unconsciously inhaled.

"It will be done tomorrow night," Lionheart mewed. The starry cats left the clearing in silence, only one cat staying behind.

"Have I done the right thing?" the cat mewed, looking down at Thunderclan camp. With a sigh, Bluestar left the clearing.

● ● ●

"Bluestar!" a golden she-cat yowled, looking around for the source of the she-cat's scent. Mist was blocking her surroundings from the she-cat as she bounded, desperately searching.

"It's fine," came the soothing voice of a blue she-cat, who had emerged from the mist. "Starclan has a message for you, Dewst-"

But she broke off, looking around for something Dewstar hadn't noticed or heard. Suddenly another cat came from the mist; a smaller she-cat.

"Dewstar? Bluestar?" the apprentice asked tentatively. "Where are we? Why am I here?"

Bluestar stared at the apprentice, but her face showed no surprise. Dewstar was looking at Bluestar, than the arrival, then back to Bluestar.

"Rosepaw," Blustar meowed,nodding. "Sit. This is important." She flicked her tail the spot beside Dewstar. "Starclan has a warning for you."

The mist cleared, replaced by cats with hatred in their eyes. They circled the clearing, growling and sheathing and unsheathing their claws menacingly.

"_The power of Deathclan grows strong,_

_The lake will red again,_

_As the power of Starclan is drained…._

_Together alone, the clans can fight the horrible leadership of Tigerstar."_

The mist appeared again, as the cats and Bluestar vanished. And with a jolt, two cats awoke in Thunderclan camp.


	2. Chapter 1: Thunderclan

**A/N: Thanks all reviewers! I love feedback! –hands out Rosepaw plushies-**

**Rosepaw: I'm so cool, I get a plushie.**

**Dewstar: No fair! -pout- An apprentice gets a plushie, but I don't?**

**Me: If you review this chappie, you get a Dewstar plushie!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

Chapter 2: Rosepaw

Rosepaw was a nice, sweet pale red she-cat in Thunderclan. She studied the art of healing cats and practiced with Juniperstorm. She was a nice, helpful cat who was generally liked by her clanmates.

One morning in early Greenleaf, the apprentice awoke with a jolt, her mind racing with thoughts about her dream.

She stretched and yawned, then padded out into the clearing. Light had yet to enter the calm forest, and the stars twinkled above the stone clearing.

Three shadows slipped out of the warriors den as Rosepaw watched the stars, her amber eyes reflecting the heavens.

_Dawn patrol,_ she thought, lowering her gaze from the heavens and watching the cats move out the entrance.

Just then, there was a rustle to Rosepaw's left. She glanced over and found Dewstar, the clan leader, padding out of her den.

"Rosepaw," the leader greeted, dipping her head. The two sat in silence as dawn crept over the forest, and gradually, the camp showed signs of life.

Warriors came out of the Warriors' den, chatting merrily. Apprentices looked for their mentors, or mewed tiredly to each, complaining about how little sleep they had gotten.

Two kits bounded out of the nursery, weaving between the warriors and apprentice, yowling and pouncing on each other.

Rosepaw relaxed slightly. Seeing the normal signs of camp made Rosepaw happy, despite the danger that seemed to hang over her since the dream.

"Rosepaw!" she heard a voice call. She turned to find herself face-to-face with her mentor, Juniperstorm. "Where have you been? We need to go and find herbs. Goldencloud is expecting kits any day now, and we need more poppy seeds! The fresh-kill pile is a bit low, so hunt, as well. Get Earthpaw and go find some poppy seeds and borage…and then hunt. Scat!"

Rosepaw's stomach did a flip when she heard the tom's name mentioned. With a quick nod, she scrambled to her paws and lurched into the small throng of cats, searching for the mixed pelt of her friend.

She saw the distinct pelt of brown, white and black and called, "Hey! Earthpaw!"

He turned, his shockingly green eyes twinkling. She felt her stomach do another flip as she padded toward him. "Yes? Rosepaw? What's up?"

"Uh….Juniperstorm wants us to get some poppy seeds and hunt." She breathed, her eyes locked with his green eyes.

"Okay! I'm sure Silverleaf won't mind….in fact, I haven't seen her since the Gathering last night. Do you know where she is?" he wondered aloud, cocking his head.

"No, I haven't seen her. Let's go." She flicked her tail and turned towards the entrance. "There's some borage by the Ancient Oak, and we can probably hunt a bit there…sound good?"

He nodded wordlessly, and yowled, "Last one there has to catch fresh-kill for the other!" And they pelted off, both determined to beat the other.

Rosepaw pulled ahead near their destination, and beat him by a fox-tail.

"Ha!" she yowled, slowing down to catch her breath. "Beat 'cha!" He stuck his tongue out, flopping down.

"Well, I could have beaten you," he lied. "I just tripped." Rosepaw rolled her eyes, but said no more.

"Hey," Rosepaw mewed suddenly, after scenting the air for borage or prey. "Do you smell something, or is that just me?"

Earthpaw raised his nose, scenting the air carefully. "Yeah….it smells like Thunderclan." He stuck his nose to the ground, and followed the scent through some bushes, flicking his tail for Rosepaw to follow.

She followed him, keeping her paws light. He led her through the bushes, on the way to the stream.

He stopped abruptly, and Rosepaw bumped into him. He shot her a glare, and then continued more slowly.

Earthpaw gasped, and then collapsed into silent sobs. Rosepaw crept forward, wondering what was sad enough to make Earthpaw cry.

A silver mound of fur was lying in the clearing. After a moment, Rosepaw could see claw marks and blood around the dead cat.

"Silverleaf!" Rosepaw gasped, her heart speeding up. A horrible stench was coming off of the she-cat, and Rosepaw couldn't put a name on it.

"A fox got her," Earthpaw whispered, answering the look on Rosepaw's face. She nodded, remember her other encounter with a fox.

She had been a kit, and it had invaded the nursery, getting her sister, Whitekit.

A scent wafted into the clearing, and Rosepaw could hear the hot breath of another animal behind her.

She turned slowly, wondering what it could be. She found herself face-to-face with a fox.

_Starclan help!_ she thought desperately, as the creature raised his paw.

**A/N: The suspense! It killing me!**

**Rosepaw: You have the power to change it. o.o**

**Me: Right.**

**R&R PEOPLE! The more you review, the faster I write the next chappie!**


	3. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT: I just found out one of my best friends is leaving, and my friends and I are planning a party. Homework amount is slowly rising, so I prolly won't update in a while.**


End file.
